


Moving in

by TotallyRadioactive15



Category: EastEnders (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Callum, Episode Related, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Pet Names, Romance, Smut, Snuggling, Top Ben, mind blowing orgasms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-17
Updated: 2020-09-17
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:22:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26516656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TotallyRadioactive15/pseuds/TotallyRadioactive15
Summary: Callum moves in with Ben and Ben cant wait to get his hands on his lover
Relationships: Callum "Halfway" Highway/Ben Mitchell
Comments: 3
Kudos: 56





	Moving in

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by a conversation on the Ballum (Ben/Callum) group on FB. Thank you Ladies for your ideas! I hope you like it!

Callum stood by the Mitchell's front door. He had been standing there for a while just staring at it. There where 2 big black suitcases at his feet and he as holding onto a cardboard box with a smaller box and lid inside of the main one. He smiled down at the box and the pulled out the little silver key Ben had given to him. 

Putting the key in the door he slowly turned it, hearing the metal locks turn quickly. He paused before slowly pushing the door open. Once inside he couldn't help but grin. 

He pulled the rest of his suitcases in with him and shut the door behind him. 

Although he was here almost all the time now anyway, it felt different this time. He wasn't particularly looking forward to sitting opposite Phil Mitchell at the dinner table but he loved Ben so much he was sure he could get used to it. 

He wheeled his suitcases to one side of the hallway so they weren't in the way and walked up the stairs.   
'Ben?' Callum asked as he pushed open his bedroom door carefully.   
He blushed when he Ben looked at him giving him a sweet bashful smile   
'Is that all you have?' Ben asked panicking a little 

'No.. No there's two suitcases downstairs too... Sorry I had more stuff than I thought' Callum told him laughing nervously   
Ben looked up smiling as he slowly walked towards the older man.   
'Where should I put it?' Callum asked  
Ben giggled and raised his eyebrow 'Well I can give you a few places you could put it... only if ya want of course!' Ben told him smirking 

'Ben!' Callum cried causing his cheeks to redden and blush harshly 

'I mean the box?, should I run down stairs for my suitcase?' Callum asked in all seriousness  
'I don't care where you put the box as long as you put it down quickly and get over here' Ben told him   
Callum did as he was told he placed the box on the floor and then walked into Ben's arms.

Ben tightened his hold around Callum's neck pulling the taller man down as their tongues danced with each other. Callum wound his hands in Ben's hair pulling the silky strands causing Ben to moan into his mouth. 

Spit dribbled down their chins as Ben walked Callum back to the bed, the back of his knees hitting the bed as Ben devoured his mouth. 

Ben pushed Callum onto the middle of the bed, he then climbed on top of him straddling his middle.   
He let his hands wonder from around Callum's neck, to his chest and down his sides. He quickly undid the small buttons on Callum's shirt, pushing the fabric to one side and letting his small hands feel Callum's skin underneath. 

'Mmmm' Ben moaned, as his fingers grazed Callum's blush pink nipple, he felt Callum jerk his hips up as the cool air danced across his sensitive nub. 

Ben felt Callum jerk up again as he captured Ben's hand, pulling it and placing it back on top of his nipple encouraging Ben to play with it some more   
'Oi.. Someone's egar' Ben cried pulling away his hand and seeing the deflated look across Callum's facial expression.   
Ben leant down, he stuck his wet tongue into Callum's ear 

'I think you'll find I am the one in charge tonight' Ben told him   
'Really?' Callum asked teasingly

Ben didn't reply, instead he pushed his crotch into Callum's, he wrapped his hands around Callum's wrists and pinned them about his head as he teased Callum's nibbled with his tongue. Licking them then biting them causing Callum to Jerk up and let out a loud groan

'Fuck Baby' Callum moaned pulling his head up trying to get a good look at what his lover was doing to him.   
Ben assaulted both of Callums nipples before dragging his tongue down the middle of Callum's chest, pushing more of the fabric out of the way as he got lower and lower. He stopped at the top of Callum's jeans.  
He shuffled himself back up Callum's body so he could take the shirt off off Callums body. He chucked it over the side of the bed before pressing kisses to Callum's wrists

'Keep them there' Ben whispered as he removed his hands  
'and what if I don't?' Callum asked with a smirk

'I'll punish you' Ben whispered into his ear before he moved back down the taller mans body.   
He began to lick at the top of Callum's waistband, soaking his pubic hairs in his spit before slowly unbuttoning the buttons and pulling down the zip.

He could fell Callum was rock hard underneath this palm, as he made work to free him from the fabric barriers.   
'Fuck darling.. your gorgeous, all hard and wet for me' Ben cooed running his index finger through the pre-cum that had pooed on Callum's spongy mushroom head. he scooped some up and and ran it up and down Callum's shaft. 

'Oh God' Callum groaned   
'Your being such a good boy for me' Ben told him as he pulled down Callum's tight jeans, shuffling himself off of the bed so he could take of Callum's trainers and pulled the think material off of his legs. 

He stood in front of Callum and admired his naked body, his spit everywhere glistening in the soft evening light pouring through the windows. 

He turned away for a second ridding himself of his own clothes before turning back.   
'Good boy' Ben told him as he walked back towards Callum, climbing back onto the bed.   
'Gotta turn you around a bit' Ben told him as Callum nodded. He pulled himself up and turned his body around so that his head hit the pillows. He opened his legs widely so Ben could knee in-between them. 

'Want you' Callum told him trying to pull himself up to switch the tables  
Ben leant forward and pinned Callum's body onto the bed with his own. He let his own slick cock rub up against Callum's as he ground them together. 

He used Callum's body for a while ,rubbing his cock against Callum's muscled stomach before pulling off suddenly. he leant over the side of the bed reaching for a bottle of lube he had stashed there earlier that day.  
twisting the cap of the bottle he poured some on his fingers, before pushing Callum's legs up and out giving him access to his tight hole. 

Callum felt Ben's wet fingers breach his hole casing him to moan loudly  
'Fuck Cal' Ben moaned as he pushed another fingers inside of his boyfriend. He wrapped his over hand around Callum's cock and began to wank him in time with his thrusts. 

'Ben.. Ben.. Ben; Callum moaned as he bit his lip.   
Ben smiled to himself as he let his fingers slip out.   
'What! no!' he moaned pulling his head up so he could stare at Ben 

'shh' Ben whispered before wiping Callum's pre-cum onto his own slippery cock. He shuffled foreword and pressed his hard on at Callum's hole. He stilled for a second before pushing in hard.

'FUCK!' Callum yelled as he gripped the duvet around him his knuckles turning white with the sudden intrusion  
'Not so cocky now are you' Ben smirked as he settled inside of Callum, running his fingers across Callum's stomach as he let Callum adjust to the sudden fullness

'Fuck Me' Callum hissed as Ben started to move agonizingly slowly  
'Bossy' Ben moaned as he thrust in faster. letting his cock jab at Callum's prostate on every thrust 

He had wanted to prolong it, make Callum squirm and ache with want but he wasn't sure if he could last that long, now he was inside of his man. 

He pulled out and slammed back inside of the older man letting Callum wrap his legs around his middle causing Ben;s cock to sink deeper inside of him. 

'Oh' Ben moaned as Callum squeezed himself around Ben   
'Fuck Cal... Oh God baby.. Not sure I can last' Ben moaned pounding Callum's arse hard. 

Callum pulled himself up slightly, pushing one of his hands in-between them to touch his own cock and the other around Ben, managing to reach around enough to brush one of his fingers over Ben's own tight hole

'CAL' Ben yelled shooting violently inside of Callum. Callum used his own hand to wank himself to completion shooting hard between them and the letting his body drop back into the pillows.

Ben collapsed onto of Callum's body as his body shoke and he slipped out  
'Fuck baby' Callum moaned running his hands through Bens hair to try and clam him down.   
'Come here' Callum whispered shuffling himself underneath the duvet covers and pulling Ben with him. 

'Oh god' Ben whispered as he continued to feel his body shake, he let his body be pulled under the warm duvet and cuddled into Callum's side.

'I'm here' Callum whispered holding Ben and kissing him softly as he came own from his incredible high.   
'You with me?' Callum asked running his hands though his hair  
'Just about' Ben whispered burying his head into Callum's chest

'God you where amazing baby... That was amazing' Callum praised him giving him a heart warming smile  
'Your amazing too...' Ben whispered 

They laid in silence for a while, just listening to each others breathing come back to normal

'We should probably get cleaned up' Callum told him causing Ben to laugh and shake his head as he snuggled even closer to his boyfriend. 

He had missed him so much he was so happy he had decided to move in. Callum was his safe place, no matter what was happing in real life he always knew he could hide away in Callumland for a few hours and everything would be okay

'Welcome home baby' Ben whispered pressing a kiss to Callum's lips.   
'Home' Callum whispered to himself as he smiled looking down at the younger man in his arms.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and Comments are greatly appreciated  
> xxx


End file.
